


Deal Or No Deal

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Frank, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a little bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Or No Deal

"No way am I coming with you", Gerard cried, throwing a pillow at Frank.

"Please Gee, pretty please, you know you'll enjoy it really", Frank begged.

"Why on Earth would I want to go to a theme park where everything is overpriced, there's huge crowds and people throw up everywhere?", Gerard sighed with an exasperated tone.

"People don't always throw up, it's really fun, please Gee?", Frank pushed, trying to skate over the vomit incident.

"Frank, are you forgetting about the time when I was waiting for you to get off that death machine and you puked all over my head? I was literally covered in your vomit all day and I swore never to go back to one of those places"

"Gee, come on, please, do it for me?", Frank fluttered his eyelashes and put on his prettiest smile.

"I would rather be fucked with a spork", Gerard smiled sarcastically. 

"That can be arranged", muttered Frank. Gerard threw another pillow at him, which he ducked with ease. "Pleeeeeease, Gee"

"Frank, I don't want to go. I'm not going", Gerard protested.

"I'll eat you out and let you fuck me in a dress", Frank offered. He knew how much Gerard loved rimming and he certainly had a crossdressing kink. 

Gerard's eyes widened, aware of the sacrifice Frank was offering to make. Frank wasn't so keen on wearing dresses but Gerard loved it so much that Frank made an exception on special occasions. Plus, he enjoyed rimming more that he cared to admit and Frank didn't offer that up easily either. Surely a few rides couldn't be that bad?

"Done", Gerard agreed.

xXx

"Woohoo baby! Come on Gee, let's go again", Frank cried, dragging Gerard toward the roller coaster again.

"I don't know...", Gerard stumbled behind, shaking his head at Frank's enthusiasm. "I don't feel so good"

"You just haven't had fun like this in a while, you'll get used to it", Frank shrugged, towing a reluctant Gerard along. "Look, the queue's only 10 minutes!"

"Great", Gerard muttered sarcastically. He tried to concentrate on not throwing up and not punching someone. So far he was doing okay, his failure was inevitable though and he wondered which he would fail at first. 

Soon enough they were at the front of the queue. Frank hopped around in a way that even Gerard had to admit was cute, his feet tapping with excitement. When the barrier rose, Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him forward. Frank made sure that Gerard was strapped in properly before climbing into his chair and fixing the seatbelt. Gerard sat paralysed as the attendant checked their seats and held his thumbs up. Gerard took a deep breath and gripped Frank's hand tightly. 

They jolted forwards, feet dangling in the air and Gerard looked down in horror at the height. Beside him, Frank was grinning crazily, squeezing Gerard's hand in reassurance. They were at the top now, slowly approaching the huge drop that would no doubt finish Gerard off in one large heart attack. 

Gerard's mouth dropped open in fear as they plummeted towards the ground, the world turning around as they were spun upside down. Gerard's head knocked against the seat, the belt straps tugging at his waist, struggling to keep him safe. He thought about what it would feel like to fall, just fall to the Earth which felt so far away at that moment. By the time he had finished that happy train of thought, the ride was ending. They pulled into the station and the straps rose, freeing Gerard from his personal hell. 

Frank dragged a dazed Gerard towards the exit, still a bit hyper from the adrenaline rush. Frank became a little scared when Gerard still wasn't responding after a few minutes so they sat down on a bench. 

"Hey Gee, you okay?", Frank said with genuine concern. Gerard looked paler than usual and Frank didn't want another vomit incident.

Gerard just nodded, unable to speak but not for the reason that Frank thought. Frank thought that Gerard was in shock, unable to speak because he was dazed. The real reason was that Gerard had lost his voice on the ride and he physically couldn't speak.

"Jesus Gerard, I knew you were loud but...", Frank laughed, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What?", Gerard croaked.

"You screamed so loud the whole way round", Frank giggled. "It was kinda hilarious"

"Glad that I'm such an amusement", Gerard scowled, still recovering from the latest trauma. 

"Aww baby, it was cute", Frank promised. "Kinda hot actually, the way you got all worked up, your screams all loud".

"Seriously Frank? I almost threw up on you and you're getting all horny on me?", Gerard stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah baby", Frank drawled with a smirk.

Gerard just rolled his eyes and tried to think about the positives of this deal. He would get to do all his kinky shit so it was only fair that Frank had his fun. 

"Let's go on that one!", Frank's eyes lit up as he pointed at the biggest ride in the park.

"Now?", Gerard groaned.

"Come on, I think Mr Grumpy needs cheering up", Frank chuckled, pulling Gerard towards his doom.

They didn't have to wait for long, unsurprising to Gerard, who thought that anyone who went on these things voluntarily was crazy. Just as they were about to get on, Frank turned to Gerard with a cheeky look on his face.

"Gee, honey...", Frank trailed off.

"Yes Frankie?", Gerard sighed.

"What do you say about another little deal? Well, it's more of a bet", Frank asked.

"What this time?"

"If you don't scream for the whole ride, I'll blow you everyday for a month", Frank raised his eyebrows. "But if you scream, we have shower sex everyday for a week"

Shower sex was one of Frank's favourite things to do, whereas Gerard found it slippery and dangerous. Convinced that he could control his own mouth, Gerard agreed, looking forward to his month of blow jobs.

Turns out, not screaming on a giant flying death machine is harder than it looks. Gerard almost shrieked when they were held upside down for a whole minute but he bit his tongue, desperate to win. Frank grinned over at him and screamed extra loud just to annoy Gerard. 

Finally the ride was over and Gerard returned to Earth, victorious. Frank pouted as he realised that he had lost but helped Gerard off the roller coaster all the same. They walked out of the exit and laughed at the photo, Frank appearing to scream wildly whilst Gerard was scowling in his direction. 

Gerard screamed into the back of his hand to release some stress, earning a few strange looks from passers by. 

"Okay, you win, free blowjobs for a month for Gerard", Frank rolled his eyes. "Time to go home and honour my side of the deal, I think"

"Fine by me", Gerard nodded, thoroughly looking forward to the next part. 

xXx

"Come on out, sugar", Gerard called.

He was sitting back on their bed, only in his boxers, waiting for Frank to come out in his new outfit. 

Frank stepped shyly into the room, eyes on the floor, hands swinging awkwardly by his sides. He was wearing a tiny, skin tight black dress, make up and Gerard could just about see lace panties beneath the dress. 

"Wow, Frankie", Gerard breathed, reaching out and pulling Frank closer. "You look so beautiful babe"

"Yeah?", Frank whispered.

"Yeah... My pretty baby", Gerard smiled, putting his finger under Frank's chin, making Frank look at him. The intense lust in Gerard's eyes made Frank shiver as Gerard ran his fingers up Frank's sides.

Gerard crawled back on the bed until he reached the headboard, pulling Frank with him. Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank, holding the back of his neck with one hand and running the other down his back. Frank rubbed his hand over Gerard's bare chest, feeling the smoothness of it, holding Gerard close to him. 

"On all fours, honey", Frank whispered. 

Gerard shivered in anticipation and switched positions so he was on all fours and Frank was behind him. Frank slid off his panties, pushed Gerard's boxers off and rubbed his hands over Gerard's naked body. He massaged Gerard's ass, parting his cheeks and blowing a little air over his hole. Gerard whined quietly, hips pushing back towards Frank in need. 

Frank gently kissed around Gerard's hole, teasingly lightly with his tongue, making Gerard's hole flutter. Gerard almost cried out when Frank licked over his hole with a broad stroke. Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard, swirling it around, tasting all of Gerard. Gerard's arms collapsed, forcing his face into the pillow as Frank went deeper. 

"Frankie... Oh God... Please", Gerard moaned, his hips jerking as Frank fucked him with his tongue. 

Frank moaned in response, the vibrations making Gerard weak as he struggled not to cum. He fucking loved rimming. 

"Frankie stop... Gonna cum", Gerard gasped.

Frank pulled away, flipping Gerard over onto his back and crawling on top of him. 

"You like that baby?", Frank crooned. "Want me to ride you wearing this dress?"

"Yes, please sugar", Gerard groaned. 

"Suck for me baby," Frank smiled, sliding two fingers into Gerard's mouth. "Gotta get them all wet"

Gerard moaned and sucked Frank's fingers into his mouth, sliding his tongue over them. Frank removed his fingers then reached behind him and pushed a finger into himself. He gasped, writhing above Gerard who watched with pure adoration.

Frank moaned out Gerard's name, pushing another finger into himself, wiggling his hips to force his fingers deeper. 

"Pretending it's you baby", Frank panted. "Pretending it's your fingers making me feel so good".

Gerard groaned and grabbed at Frank, raising up slightly to place a kiss on his lips.

"Ready to ride you, honey", Frank grinned, pulling his fingers out. 

Frank straddled Gerard, holding his shoulders and placed a small kiss on Gerard's lips before sliding down on Gerard's cock. Gerard thrusted his hips up to meet Frank, making Frank throw his head back in pleasure. Frank adjusted a little then moved his body up and down on Gerard, feeling Gerard inside of him. Frank could feel Gerard sliding in and out of his body, the silky dress getting rucked up around his waist. 

Gerard stroked his hands over Frank's cock, making his whole body jerk in a rhythm. Gerard gasped out Frank's name and came, filling Frank up. Frank groaned as he felt Gerard inside of him and came, spurting it all over Gerard's chest and his pretty dress.

Frank rolled off Gerard and lay beside him, both breathing heavily. 

"Sorry about the dress", Gerard smiled, pulling it over Frank's head and chucking it away. 

"Don't worry about it, it was so worth it", Frank chuckled. 

Frank curled up next to Gerard, exhausted. His eyes were just closing when Gerard disturbed him. 

"Honey... Where's today's free blowjob?", Gerard joked.

"Oh fuck off Gerard", Frank smirked, falling asleep on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comments telling me what you think! Plus if you have any requests or ideas, I love writing them so don't hold back!


End file.
